Many chemical conversion processes are very energy intensive and can also be the source of various pollutants. For example, known methods for generating ethylene include steam cracking of ethane or naptha, and such processes are known to consume as much as 1% of the world's energy production. The process also results in significant carbon dioxide emissions. In addition, carbon coking (via the Boudouard reaction) of the catalysts used in the cracking processes can result in the deactivation of the catalyst, which can further drive up the cost of the process. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for further chemical conversion processes.